You Are Nothing
by FrameofReality
Summary: Originally a request on deviantART, what Daniella thinks of Riccardo. NOT Daniella/Riccardo.


Daniella sat quietly in her chair, slowly tracking Riccardo with her eyes as he walked back and forth across the wrecked room. His agitation was obvious, his face set in annoyance as she waited for what was sure to come.

"Where is he?" Riccardo spat, but Daniella didn't answer. "Where is the old man?" He walked closer to her, trying to intimidate the emotionless woman. "Where's he hiding?" He stopped in front of her, pausing to let her answer, but Daniella refused to acknowledge him.

A very noticeable pressure brought Daniella's attention to him. Riccardo had lost his temper and slapped her across the face. Inwardly, she smiled at his lack of self-control. Surely he hadn't forgotten that she wasn't complete? That, without Azoth, she couldn't feel pain? He slapped her again. Or feel pleasure. Another slap. Or taste. Another. Without it, she was nothing.

"I won't let him touch her!" He roared suddenly, "You hear me, old man? The Azoth is mine." Azoth? Daniella blinked slowly as Riccardo stepped away from her. So that is what is so special about Miss Fiona, she thought. Miss Fiona...my Azoth...

She turned and stared at the door that lead into the hallway. Even at this distance from the door, she could recognize the lovely blue iris from the other side of the keyhole. Miss Fiona...Azoth... Daniella felt herself grin wickedly at the thought of finally being complete. She heard a barely audible gasp of surprise and the iris immediately fell away from the keyhole. Suddenly, Riccardo was in front of her again, a crazed look on his face, in his eyes.

"Don't you even think about it!" He growled, grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "As your master, I command you to leave the girl to me and to tell me where the old man is!" He shoved her away, but she remained seated as something...clicked...in her mind. She thought back to when her master, Lorenzo Belli, had told her of the other inhabitants of the castle. She had been standing in the Water Tower, her master in his wheelchair in front of her, the collapsed stone of the walls around them adding to the intesity of the atmosphere. She listened intently to her master as he explained hers, as well as the other two inhabitants, roles.

_"You, my dear Daniella, are the maid and cook of Belli Castle. Your duties include cleaning and maintaining the castle, cooking breakfast, lunch, dinner, and any other meals I deem necessary, as well as obey my every heed. In the rare event we have guests, you are to make sure they are comfortable." Lorenzo had said, his voice faltering every so often because of his old age._

_"Yes, Master." She had replied hollowly in her monotone voice._

_"The other two that live here are of little concern. Usually, anyway. Debilitas is the groundskeeper and gardener. Riccardo...well, I'm not exactly sure what that useless lump considers himself. He is nothing. Though, you will, of course, have to cook for and clean up after them."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Now, pay close attention. I, as I have already told you, am your master and your creator. Therefore, you will obey only me. No one else, unless I say otherwise. Riccardo may try to make you obey him, but do NOT acknowledge him. He is NOT your master. I am your ONLY master. Do you understand?"_

_"He is not my master...you are my master."_

_"Good girl."_

Daniella brought herself back to the present, where Riccardo stood angrily before her, his patience at its end. Her master was Lorenzo. Not Riccardo. Master Lorenzo Belli. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes gazing past him.

"Riccardo...not master. You...not my master... You...are...nothing..." She whispered, locking her eyes with his as she said the last part, restating what Lorenzo had told her.

"You...are _nothing_! **Nothing**!" She began to laugh in that beautiful, yet unnatural and emotionless voice of hers. "Nothing...just...like...me..." She stopped herself, noticing Riccardo's mixed expression of confusion, rage, and a hint of fear.

"No...not like me... Soon, I'll be complete. Soon, I'll have the Azoth." She murmured under her breath. Riccardo slowly backed away from her. Although he tormented and abused her constantly, he never knew what to expect when she had one of her breakdowns. Various past experiences had taught him to stay as far away from her as possible when she got like this, lest something terrible happen to him, or anyone or anything else, for that matter, until she calmed down. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him on his way out.

As she started laughing maniacally once more, he quickly made his way back to the Water Tower. Her insane shriek rose in volume as he left, until she abruptly silenced herself, contemplating how to acquire Miss Fiona's Azoth and he how to stop her.


End file.
